We Are Retribution
by Ybarra87
Summary: The Avengers and Spider Man had received word that Cletus Kasady A.K.A. Carnage was on his way to England. His reason a certain blooming serial killer that has been all over the news had caught his attention. However what they don't know is there is more to this killer than meets the eye. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or Marvel.


**This was something that had been sitting in my head for a while and had to tell. This is also a one shot so if you want to go ahead and make this into a story you're more than welcome to. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The Avengers Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, and Hawkeye along with Spider Man were currently on the Quinjet as it was flying to England. As they waited to arrive at their destination a hologram of Nick Fury appeared.

"Alright Fury, explain to us why you're having us fly across the ocean with spider boy here?" Iron Man asked.

"That's something I would like to know as well." Spider Man replied.

"Tell me Stark, have you heard about the Retribution Killer?" Fury asked.

"Yes I have Fury. In fact I'm pretty sure everyone knows about him." Iron Man answered.

"Sorry Tony, but I have no clue who he is." Captain America said as Iron Man looked at him.

"Really Steve?" He asked as he then sighed. "Well I should of known given what time period you're from. The Retribution Killer is a serial killer that has been targeting certain people in England. He would somehow stalk his victims gathering all sorts of data and information about them and then abduct them. After he abducted them he would make videos about why he abducted them exposing them for who they really are."

"What do you mean?" Captain America asked.

"The people he targeted were corrupt." Iron Man answered. "In fact some of them were being paid to look the other way when it came to certain things. However the murders all have one thing in common."

"And what is that?"

"The people who were killed all have to do with a boy." Black Widow answered.

Captain America gave a puzzled look. "A boy?" He asked.

"Yeah apparently they were being paid to look the other way in his abuse as well making sure he stayed that way." Black Widow replied. "However not all of them were being paid to do that others were being blackmailed into doing it."

"Blackmailed?"

"Yeah, in fact one of the blackmail victims was a police officer and let's just say after the video of his killing was aired I don't think there was a single person who misses him." Iron Man said.

"Why wouldn't they miss him?"

"Apparently in the town he was stationed at there was a serial rapist and killer on the loose who would target school girls." Iron Man said as Captain America began to see where he was going with this.

"You don't mean?"

"Yeah he was the killer and to make things worst he was the one in charge of catching the killer."

Captain America just gave a disgusted look and realized something. "You said he was being blackmailed don't tell me that the blackmailer knew that-" Before he could finish his question he was cut off by Iron Man.

"Yes, the blackmailer knew he was the killer and blackmailed him into keeping an eye on the boy and making sure he was being abused." Iron Man answered. "Anyway after exposing his crimes online to the world the Retribution Killer then gave the officer a choice."

"What was the choice?"

"Well right next to the officer was his gun with one bullet in it. He could either shoot the killer and go to prison or he could kill himself right there and now. Basically the Retribution Killer made it clear that the officer was a dead man either way because if he went to prison he wouldn't last long since he was both a cop and a child rapist. I think you can see what choice he made." Iron Man said as Captain America nodded.

"What about the boy? Does anyone know who he is or how he's connected to these killings?"

"No." Fury responded. "So far the law enforcement in England has had no luck finding out who the boy is or how he is connected to the killer let alone if he is the killer. It's almost like someone went through a lot of trouble to cover up his existence."

"Who would do such a thing?" Spider Man asked.

"Don't know." Fury replied.

"So no one knows who the boy the killer is talking about or who the killer is?" Captain America asked.

"Not a clue Steve." Iron Man answered. "Each killing is different. Sometimes he would straight out kill them, other times he would give them a chance to escape provided they get through whatever he laid out for them so far no one has passed. In fact the last killing he did was one of his worst in fact it was almost like you could see his hate towards this person." Iron Man then thought for a moment. "In fact there was something about that killing that's been bugging me. Almost like it was different from the others."

"Yes that killing is different from the other killings. He never mentioned how she harmed the boy but made a reference to a child." Fury stated.

"Why would he do that?" Captain America asked himself as he thought for a moment and then looked at the hologram of Fury. "Fury show me that video. I need to see it for myself."

Iron Man just looked at Captain America. "Now Steve that killing was one of the most graphic and disturbing one I've seen. In fact I really don't think you should see it." He said.

"Tony I get the feeling that his last killing is leading up to one he has had in the works for a very long time." Captain America said. "Play it Fury."

"Very well." Fury replied as the hologram then switch to a video taking place in what looks like a warehouse.

A large fat woman laid on the warehouse floor passed out. She started to slowly get up unaware on where she was. "Where am I?" She asked.

"Marge Dursley." A distorted voice said as a figure stepped out from the shadows and stood right in front of her. The figure was apparently male and was wearing a black shirt and pants as well as a skull like mask.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Marge asked.

"You can call me Retribution and as for why you are here it is for retribution as well." The figure said.

"Retribution? What for? I am an upstanding member of society." Marge replied.

Retribution just gave out a loud scoff. "Really you call breeding dogs so you can raise them as attack dogs and send them to dog fights a contribution to society?" He asked.

Marge just gave a shocked and offended look. "I do no such thing!" She yelled out.

Retribution just gave out another scoff. "Don't bother lying." He said. "I have retrieved enough evidence on you to send you to jail. From pictures to documents I have enough to determine your fate."

Marge just then dropped her shocked act and asked. "What is it you want money?"

"Like I would take your money." Retribution scoffed out. "What I want is retribution! For you to pay for everything you have done! From training your dogs for dog fights to using them to attack people!"

"My dogs don't attack people!" She shouted.

"Really? What about your dog Ripper?" Retribution asked. "You allow him to attack an innocent child."

"Ripper never attacked a child in his life!"

"Really he never attacked a child just for stepping on his paw?" Retribution asked as Marge realized what he meant.

"That child deserved it!" She screamed but before she could say anything else she started screaming in pain as her hands reached towards her neck.

"I see you finally noticed the dog collar I placed on you. It's the same kind you use for your dogs. I'm surprised it took this long seeing how much fat you have around your neck." Retribution said as he watched her try to get it off only for him to shock her again. "Stop trying to get it off I made it were it will only come off if you get out of here."

"I don't deserve this!" Marge screamed out.

Retribution just shocked her again. "You deserve everything that's coming to you!" He screamed basically showing the hate in his voice. "You are nothing but a rotten and evil person! You think that you're better than everyone but the truth is they're better than you and you just live in denial refusing to see it. You take out your anger on anyone who's weaker than you because they can't fight back!"

"So you're going to kill me?" She asked.

"No in fact you'll be free to go after I leave." Retribution answered. "Providing you can get out of here alive and even if you do you'll be going to prison for your crimes."

"It will be my word against yours!" Marge roared out. "They'll believe me over you any day! I also happen to know a few powerful people and all I have to do is pay them to help me and they will!"

Retribution just let out a cackle. "I take it you haven't been watching the news lately since it's clear you don't know who I am." He said. "Everything that's happening right now is being record to be uploaded to the internet along with the evidence of all your crimes. Everyone in the whole world will know all about you making it impossible for you to get away and as for your friends their names are listed as well. So if by some small chance you do make it out of here they won't be able to help you." Retribution then made his way towards the door and opened it. "This door will automatically lock the moment I leave this room. It will unlock a few minutes after I have left the building but I will be watching you from another location. Good luck you'll need it." He said as he left the room leaving Marge alone.

About a few minutes later the door opened causing Marge to head towards the next room only to stop at what she saw was in there. Dogs. A bunch of them standing in front of the door that leads out of the building. They just stared at her and started growling.

Retribution's voice then came right through the room. "Recognize them Marge?" He asked. "You should since they're all the dogs you have trained for your dog fights. I take it you don't seem to remember them all but they remember you Marge. Every terrible thing you have done to them they remember and they haven't forgiven you for it. The exit is right there all you have to do is get past them that's if they let you pass."

Marge then dropped to her knees as she felt herself being shocked again. She then slowly got up and made her way towards the exit only for the dogs to guard it. "Out of the way you filthy beasts!" She yelled out as she tried to strike one only for it to bite her. As she let out a painful scream the dogs began to circle her and Retribution's voice entered the room.

"You know maybe if you beg for their forgiveness they might just let you pass." He said.

"I will do no such thing!" She shouted. "They are nothing but beasts that are too stupid to understand people. They need to know who is the superior ones!" Marge then tried to charge out pushing and hitting whatever dogs she could only for them to start attacking her. Eventually they had completely covered her ripping her apart from every angle until she was dead. Soon after that the video ended.

Everyone was just silent after seeing it. Captain America just sighed and gave a disgusted look at what he saw. "What happened to the dogs?" He asked.

"That's still being determined." Fury replied. "When the police arrived with animal control to retrieve the body the dogs just laid still away from the body. They didn't put up a fight or anything. They were collected and are waiting to be destroyed but there might be a problem with that seeing how people are protesting it saying that had every right to kill the woman. In fact the employees at the shelter are saying that the dogs are some of the kindest dogs they ever met. Basically the only person demanding their death is the victims brother."

"Tell us about the brother." Captain America asked.

"What are you thinking Steve?" Iron Man asked.

"That video showed how much the killer hated the victim. In fact when he said child and what the victim's dog did to the child you could see she was about to say what she thought only to be cut off by the shock collar. There's also the fact that she didn't know who he was which was something he knew. I think he killed her to get the attention of his next target. The person who is the main reason for these murders." Captain America explained as he then turned towards Fury. "Go ahead and tell us."

"The brother's name is Vernon Dursley, he has a wife Petunia, and a son Dudley." Fury said.

"Any connection to the previous victims?" Captain America asked.

"Yes." Fury said surprising everyone. "The first victim happened to be the principal of the elementary school his son went to. The second victim was a teacher of that same elementary school. As for the cops that were killed they live in the same town as him."

"Could his son be the killer?" Iron Man asked.

"Not likely seeing how he's severely overweight." Fury responded as a picture of Dudley appeared. "As you saw from the video the Retribution Killer is a lot more trimmer than their son however there is a connection. From the years their son attended school there was also another student one who started around the same time as his son Dudley whose record is not recorded as if it was deleted. We even checked the high school he goes to and it's the same thing."

"So in other words there's a student who has been attending the same schools Dudley Dursley does and also around the same time he started whose record is not even recorded in the school database." Iron Man said. "How much you want to bet that he's the boy the Retribution Killer mentioned and that Vernon Dursley is the next victim?"

"We need to get to him right away!" Spider Man shouted.

"I'm all for that but before we do anything we should at least know why you are sending us after him." Captain America stated as the others agreed.

"That's a good point Steve." Iron Man replied. "So how about you tell us why you're sending after this killer not to mention why you have bug boy coming with us."

"Two words Stark, Cletus Kasady." Fury responded shocking everyone. "We got word that he was heading towards England in search of the Retribution Killer. We don't know what his reason is but we know it isn't good. Not to mention the chaos that both he and his symbiote will cause. Spider Man is basically the only one who is qualified against him which is why he is with you."

"If Cletus is looking for the Retribution Killer then he's not going to stop until he finds him which is why we need to find him first!" Spider Man shouted.

Just then Fury could be heard talking to someone next to him. When he was done he face the others. "Too late the Retribution Killer has struck again only this time he revealed his identity." He said.

"Play it for us." Captain America said.

"Very well." Fury said as he pulled up the video with the title Final Retribution and played it showing the inside of a house kitchen.

Inside the kitchen were three people sitting at the table. On one side was a young teenage boy Dudley Dursley. On the other side were is parents Petunia and Vernon Dursley. All three of them were tied to their chairs however with Dudley his body and legs were tied not his arms in front of him was a plate of food with some kind of electronic timer to it along with wires connected to the plate.

Just then the Retribution Killer stepped right in front of the camera. "Greetings viewers. In case if none of you have figured out the meaning of this title this is the final retribution I will be doing. After this I will be turning myself in. Now the people facing retribution are the Dursley family. Yes they are related to my last victim Marge. They pass themselves as good honest people but it is far from the truth. The truth is that they are nothing but evil people. The crimes they have done have gone unpunished for so long but not anymore! It's time for retribution!" Just as Retribution was done with his speech the sound of two people waking up got his attention. He then turned around to face them.

"Ugh, what's going on?" Petunia asked.

"Why can't I move my arms?!" Vernon shrieked.

"I see you two are now awake." Retribution said as he approached them.

Vernon just stared at Retribution in anger. "You! You're the monster who murdered my sister!" He roared out.

"Your sister was a horrible person and deserved everything she got." Retribution stated.

"Why are you here and what did you do to my son?!" Petunia shouted.

"Your son is still asleep. I slipped a drug that would make you three fall asleep but I made sure to give your son a stronger dose so he doesn't wake up until later. As for why I am here it is to deliver retribution for the crimes you have committed." Retribution explained.

"Crimes?! We happen to be good upstanding citizens! We have committed no crimes!" Vernon bellowed out.

Retribution just stared at Vernon and immediately smacked him across the face. "Don't bother lying!" He shouted. "I know all about your criminals activities and I have proof of your crimes!" Retribution then pulled out some documents and began to show them to Vernon.

Vernon just went wide eyed with shock at seeing them. "Where did you get those?! You shouldn't have them!" He yelled out.

Petunia curious about what it was Retribution was showing her husband asked. "Vernon what does he have?"

"Nothing! It's just stuff made up to make me look bad!" He shouted.

Retribution just turned towards Petunia after smacking Vernon again. "It's not nice to lie to your wife." He said. "These papers show that your husband has ties with several criminal enterprises from mob families to terrorist groups like A.I.M. and Hydra. Not to mention he has been embezzling from his company."

Petunia just stared at her husband in disbelief as he roared out. "Lies! He's trying to ruin my good name!"

"Oh please like you have anything good in you to begin with." Retribution responded. "I know you have been using several shipments with Grunnings to smuggle weapons, drugs, and who knows what else and the fact that you have been working with A.I.M. and Hydra makes you a terrorist!"

"I am not a terrorist!" Vernon screamed out only to be smacked again.

"Yes you are." Retribution said with hate in his voice. "I know exactly what you are and that's a terrorist and a child abuser."

"I have never abused my son!" Vernon shouted.

Retribution just let out a small laugh. "I wasn't talking about your son." He said. "I was talking about the other child you have."

Vernon and Petunia just turned pale hearing that. "We have no clue what you're talking about." Petunia responded.

"Don't bother lying to me. I know all about him." Retribution replied. "I know all about how you abuse him. How you use him as a slave to do work around the house. How you starve him! How you beat him! I know everything and I know you're nothing but monsters!"

Vernon just started grumbling. "That boy he's the one who brought you here." He said as he started shouting. "That ungrateful freak! After everything we have done for him and taking him in out of the goodness of our hearts this is how he repays us! He spreads lies about us to get my sister and us killed!"

"Oh please the only thing that's in your heart is the huge amount of cholesterol and fat from all the food you have eaten in your life!" Retribution responded as he smacked Vernon yet again. "No I am here because you made me into the killer I am today. I'm doing this to show you exactly what you made me to be."

Vernon just gave a shocked and offended look. "You're mad! I have done nothing to make you into a killer!" He screamed out.

Retribution just gave a small chuckle. "You still haven't figure out who I am have you? It proves that you're as dumb as your son which also confuses me seeing how you have paid off so many people as well as retrieving blackmail material." He said as he turned to the camera. "It's time for me to show the world who." Retribution then pulled of his mask showing that he was a teenage boy with messing black hair and bright green eyes who wore glasses and had a lightning bolt scar on his head. "My name is Harry James Potter and I am the nephew of Petunia Dursley!"

Vernon just turned red with anger. "Boy what are you doing out of your cupboard?! I remember locking you in there for burning yesterday's dinner!" He screamed out

Harry just looked at his uncle in disbelief. "I just admitted to killing a whole bunch of people including your sister and you're going on about me burning last night's dinner something I did on purpose because I knew you would lock me in my cupboard." He said as he then smacked him again.

"You ungrateful brat!" Petunia spat out. "How could you do this to us?! After everything we've done for you?!"

Harry just stared at his aunt in anger. "After everything you've done for me?!" He shouted. "Does that include the torture, the abuse, and the beatings?! Starving me if I make one little mistake?! Barely feeding me where the only thing I have to eat is the scraps of food that are left over from the meals I made for you?!"

Petunia was scared at the anger coming from Harry only to have it taken off her when Vernon opened his fat mouth. "We've done what normal people would do to freaks like you!" He spat out.

"So you're saying that I deserve the beating you gave me including the torture you subjected me to?" Harry asked.

"Any normal person would give you exactly what you deserve!" Vernon screamed out.

"So you're saying I deserve all of this?" He said as he pulled of his shirt showing his back to the camera showing that his entire back was covered in burns and scars. "Tell me did I deserve this even more?" He then turned around showing the front of his chest covered in scars but the thing that stuck out the most was the word freak carved into his chest.

"You deserved every bit of that." Vernon replied as Harry put his shirt back on. He then went over to his uncle and punched him in the face.

"Why are you doing this?!" Petunia screamed out.

Harry just looked at his aunt and gave out a scoff. "You haven't figured it out? I'm doing it because I had enough! My entire life ever since I was a baby I wondered what I did to deserve living with rotten people like you. At first I believed what you told me saying that I was a freak and deserved every bit of this but then I started school. I saw it as a chance to finally be free of you but instead I was turned away. The teachers just thought I was lying and making it up as did the police when I showed them the scars you gave me. They accused me of doing it to myself. Then there was the time Dudley shoved me in front of a car and you had no choice but to take me to the hospital. You lied to the doctors saying I was disturbed and jumped in front of the car but I told the doctors what really happened and what you were doing to me. Did they believe me no instead they thought I did it to myself and they're suppose to be able to tell the difference from real wounds to self inflicted ones!"

"Nobody would believe a freak like you!" Vernon spat out only to be hit in the face again by Harry this time breaking his nose.

"You think you would learn to keep your mouth shut! Just proves where Dudley gets his intelligence from." Harry said as he turned back towards his aunt. "I thought I was doomed to suffer but then there was the event that captured the attention of the whole world and that was the Avengers saving it from an alien invasion. For a small moment I thought they could save me so I decided to send letters to Tony Stark thinking he could help me but then Dudley found out what I was doing and ratted me out to Uncle Vernon! He took away all the letters I was working on and told me that heroes like Iron Man had more important thing to do than to help a worthless freak like me! It was then I realized he was right that heroes like Iron Man and the Avengers had more important thing and there were no heroes like Spider Man to help me. I knew then that if I wanted to be saved then I had to save myself. It was then I started planning my escape I knew if I ran away that I would be returned like all the times I did so I knew in order to be free you had to die."

"If anyone should die it should be you!" Vernon spat out.

Harry went over to him again and punched him in the face while saying. "Keep your fat mouth shut!" When he was done he looked at his aunt again. "I knew I could poison your food but it then hit me if I did that no one would no how evil you were. If I was going to kill you then I had to show the world it was justified and you deserved. So I began planning trying to dig up whatever dirt I could which was easy since you thought I was stupid. I found out about Uncle Vernon's secret deals and how much he was getting which made me realize that he was paying everyone to look the other way to my abuse. There was another account that was paying him but I had no idea who was paying him or what it was for. It was then I realize that everyone who turned me away and sent me back here were guilty as well so I intended to make them pay."

"How were you able to do all of this?" Petunia asked.

"Well I started with finding out whatever dirt I could about the people who would help me from what they used the money for to their crimes and dirty secrets working my way to who was being blackmail and what it was. I'm still shocked you managed to find out about the cop who was a serial rapist and killer and chose to blackmail him into making sure I stayed here instead of turning him in. After I got everything I could on my victims I then started getting everything together for their executions."

"How were you able to find time to do this when we kept you locked up most of the time?" Petunia asked.

"It's actually very funny." Harry said. "During the time I was locked up while you were away I began imaging of what I would be doing when you were dead where I would go when I found myself at a location I would go when you were all dead. I didn't know how I could do it but I figured out I could teleport to certain places. I didn't know if I was a mutant or one of Uncle Vernon's beating did something to me. I really didn't know what was going on but I decided to use it to my advantage since I knew that even if I did run away you wouldn't stop looking for me and I would be returned if I was caught. Along the way I found out I could do other stuff as well but I didn't use them as much as I did with teleporting. I was able to get the stuff I needed for my executions and when I had everything I would then use the skills you gave me to kill."

"How dare you say we helped make you into a killer!" Vernon shouted.

Harry just looked at his uncle but instead of hitting him he just gave a small chuckle. "But Uncle Vernon I was able to do all of killings because of all the chores you made me do." He said in a taunting voice. "From gardening to cooking all the way to house repair along with electrical repair. I remember you saying why waste good money when we have a freak to do it all for us. Sure I may have hurt myself during the repairs but I used what I was forced to learn in order to make the traps I did. As for covering my tracks that was real easy since I found the right books that made it possible for me to cover my tracks. I have to thank you Uncle Vernon to making me the killer I am today the whole world when know you're responsible for it all."

Vernon just turned pale at hearing that while Petunia started sobbing. "Please don't do this!" She begged.

"Okay I won't." Harry said causing her to have a glimmer of hope until he said. "If Uncle Vernon tells me what today is."

"Today is July 31st. Just a normal day nothing special." Vernon replied.

"That's you answer?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Vernon answered.

"Vernon it's his birthday today!" Petunia shouted.

"Like I said a normal day except for the fact that a freak was born today it's nothing special." Vernon responded.

"I knew you would say that." Harry replied. "Today's my sixteenth birthday but it also happens to be the day your family dies." Harry then pointed towards Dudley and the food in front of him. "Now let me explain how you're going to die or survive if you can. Dudley will be waking up soon and I will start a timer when he does. You have to convince him not to eat the food right in front of him until the timer ends. If he can last that long then you'll live but if he even eats one bite the plate will notice the food missing and set off the bomb that it's connected to. Don't even try to convince him to untie his knots since I made it impossible for him to do so. If by some chance you do survive then you can look forward to a life in jail for all of your crimes. However I don't see that happening since you spoiled him rotten for so long giving him whatever him wanted turning him into the pig he is!" Harry then heard Dudley waking up. "Well it looks like the little piggy is waking up. I'll set the timer and leave. I have the camera connected to my phone which I stole so it will show me what happens. " Harry then looked at the camera. I'll be waiting in the park for the authorities to arrest me. I won't put up a fight." He then looked at the Dursleys. "I would say I'll miss you but we all know it would be a fat lie." With that said Harry left leaving the Dursleys alone.

As Dudley started to come to Vernon just looked at his son. "Dudley go ahead and eat the food in front of you." He said.

Petunia just looked at her husband in disbelief. "Vernon are you mad?!" She shouted.

"I will not let my good name be tainted." He said.

"What good name?! You were just proven to be a criminal!" She shouted. "We have a chance to get out of here alive and you're trying to kill us?!"

"That freak made it where we are evil people when he is the one who is truly evil. I do not want to live in a world filled by his lies." Vernon responded.

Petunia just looked at her husband as if he was crazy. "All of this is our fault." She said.

"Like bloody hell it is!" Vernon shouted.

"If we didn't listen to Dumbledore or take his money none of this would be happening! This is as much as James and Lily's fault as well seeing how they made us take him as well. We never should of agreed!" Petunia screamed.

"They were paying us a lot of money to do what needed to be done. Especially Dumbledore as long as the freak lived we would continue getting paid. We just needed to make it where he killed himself and we would get paid a lot of money." Vernon said as he looked at his son who was waking up.

Dudley woke up to see his parents sitting across from him tied up. He listened as his mom told him not to eat the food in front of him while his dad told him to eat it. He just looked at the food in front of him and at his parents. "But I'm hungry." He whined out and proceeded to grab the food only for the bomb to go off killing them all.

As the video ended everyone just remained silent at what they saw. Deciding to break the silence Iron Man said. "Well I don't know about what you guys think but I say the kid did the world a favor."

"I can see why he started all of this." Captain America said. "Those people were monsters."

"Yeah but the video revealed something as well." Iron Man stated.

"And what is that?" Spider Man asked.

"That someone was trying to get this kid to kill himself." Iron Man replied. "I don't think the kid knew why his uncle was doing all of this to him."

"He probably wondered but stopped caring as time went by." Black Widow said. "From those scars that kid has been through a lot it's a miracle he survived."

"Well I think the thing we need to find out is who this Dumbledore person is not to mention this James and Lily." Captain America stated.

Iron Man looked at the hologram of Fury. "You know who this Dumbledore guy is don't you Fury?" He asked. Fury just remained silent as Iron Man then asked. "You know who the kid is as well don't you?"

"Yes to both questions." Fury responded. "I cannot tell you now but I am getting a jet ready to meet you there. You need to get to the kid before Kasady does. Fury out." With that said Fury ended his transmission with the heroes. The heroes knew he had answers to the questions they had but the thing that was really important was getting to Harry before Cletus Kasady did.

MEANWHILE WITH HARRY

Harry was currently sitting on a park bench rewatching the end of video he made of the Dursley's death. "Who the hell is Dumbledore?" He asked himself. He always wondered why his uncle was so intent on making him suffer but gave up wondering when he realized he would probably never find out. Sure he could have tried to torture it out of him but he knew his uncle was stubborn and never give in to him. He wasn't going to wonder anymore since he just revealed himself to the entire world. Whoever this Dumbledore guy was and why he wanted Harry to kill himself is something he wasn't going to worry about anymore. He knew Vernon was too dumb to be behind all of this but now that his existence was know the authorities can handle Dumbledore. He was done with his revenge.

Just then a voice called out to him. "Well if it isn't the infamous Retribution Killer."

Harry turned to see it was a red haired man and for some reason Harry felt terrified in his presence. He could see that this man was very dangerous. "I take you're not with the cops." He said as he slowly backed away.

"No I'm not. I happen to be a fan of your work." The red haired man said. "Though I am disappointed that you're giving it up."

"I accomplished what I needed to do. I'm ready to turn myself in." Harry replied.

"But you can do so much more. Think of the possibilities of the people who can be killed by you."

Harry just gave an uncomfortable look. "The people I killed were those who had crimes that weren't exposed until I expose them. I don't kill random people." He said.

"But that's where the fun is." The red haired man replied. "Men, women, children, and the elderly they all die it's just better to speed it up."

"Just who are you?" Harry asked curious what this deranged man wanted from him.

The man just gave a small laugh. "Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Cletus Kasady." He answered.

Harry began thinking for a moment. "That name sounds familiar." He said.

Cletus gave a small laugh. "Perhaps you know me by our other name." He said as a red substance covered his body transforming him into a red creature. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. We are Carnage."

Harry began to remember the news reports about him. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"So you do know who we are?" Carnage asked.

"Yes I do, in fact I'm pretty sure the whole world knows about you! Now why are you here?"

"Why we're here for you." Carnage answered.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You have the potential to be a great killer and we do not want to such a talent to disappear which is why we are here to help you." Carnage replied.

"I don't want your help." Harry replied. "I may be a killer but I'm nothing like you and I don't want to be anything like you."

Carnage just let out a sinister cackle. "That's what you think but we will make you think different." He said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked while keeping his eyes on Carnage trying to figure out what he might do.

"Let us tell you a story." Carnage said as he gave out another cackle. "We once had a doctor who thought they could cure us. Give us a chance to be a normal person. A chance to be redeemed."

Harry just stared at Carnage while thinking about his words. They sounded familiar, very familiar but for some reason he couldn't remember where he heard it. "That's insane! A person can only be redeemed if they want it! You can't just force it on someone and expect it to happen!" He shouted. As he shouted the words out he could feel like he had once said them before.

"That's right. You understand us so well." Carnage replied. "It was a shame the doctor didn't think so at first. He refused to see that so we gave him a glimpse of our mind by drilling into his head. After seeing what we thought he responded by eating a guard's face! It was beautiful!"

Harry just felt sick at what he had just heard. That he had turned his psychiatrist into a cannibal by drilling into his mind. It was then he realized what Carnage was going to do to him. "I'm not letting you turn me into a mindless killer!" He shouted.

"You're already a killer, we just want to help kill without thinking!" Carnage said as he quickly jumped towards Harry grabbing him with his tendrils holding him in place. Carnage then noticed the lightning bolt scar on Harry's head and formed a drill with one of his tendrils. "They say X marks the spot however in this case we'll settle where the lightning bolt strikes!" Carnage then began drilling into Harry's scar and noticed a black substance leaking out. Curious what it was he was about to drill even further only to he hit in the back with a bullet that instantly exploded setting him on fire. As he screamed in pain he dropped Harry to the ground stopping the drilling process however he failed to notice that a small piece of his symbiote drop into his scar.

"Sorry to stop your so called fun but I'm going to have to stop you from turning that kid into an animal like you." A man's voice said. Carnage turned around to see it was none other than Frank Castle A.K.A. The Punisher.

"What are you doing here?!" Carnage shrieked out.

"I'm here for the same reason you are the kid." The Punisher replied.

"Well seeing how you're the only one here we can easily dispose of you!" Carnage shouted getting ready to strike the Punisher when suddenly Spider Man swings in and kicks Carnage in the chest. Carnage just looked at Spider Man in fury for getting in the way of his killing. "Spider Man?! You shouldn't be here!" He shouted.

"Well I am Kasady and I'm not alone." Spider Man stated as Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow and Hawkeye came running up to him.

Captain America noticed that the Punisher was also there. "What are you doing here Castle?" He asked.

"I saw the videos this kid made and became interested in him. He wasn't some mindless killer like Kasady but someone who takes out the trash when no one else can or will do it." The Punisher answered. "However I had no idea he was just a kid that caught me completely off guard."

"It pretty much caught us all of guard." Iron Man stated.

"Get out of here Castle." Captain America said.

"No way that's happening Cap." The Punisher responded. "You're going to need all the help you can get with this monster."

"He's right Steve." Iron Man replied. "But do us a favor and try not to miss." The Punisher gave a small laugh as he pointed his gun towards Carnage but before he could fire someone else showed up Doctor Strange.

"Strange what are you doing here?" Captain America asked.

"Well Steve, some associates of mine contacted me and showed me the last video a certain serial killer made. At first I had no idea why they were showing me this until he revealed his identity however I still had no clue why they showed me it until they told me about information they received about Carnage being here and that you were on your way here to stop him. They asked me to come here and assist you as well as find out about the boy." Doctor Strange explained.

"So you know who this kid is?" Iron Man asked.

"Yes, but I will explain everything to you later. Right now let's focus on stopping Carnage." Doctor Strange replied.

Carnage just gave out a huge cackle."You honestly think you can stop us?! We cannot be stop! No one can stop the killings we bring! We are Carnage! We are unstoppable!" He cackled out until a huge fire ball went flying towards him engulfing him in flames.

"Shut up!" A voice shouted. Everyone turned to see it was Harry who was now wide awake and holding a fire ball in his hand.

EARLIER IN HARRY'S SUBCONSCIOUS

Harry awoke to find himself in a place that was pitch black. As he got up he immediately fell to his knees grasping his head as he began to hear voices but more importantly some of them were his.

"You shouldn't pick Peter as the secret keeper. Listen to me I think he's working for You-Know-Who!"

"Harry my boy, you're just a child and we are the grown ups. Trust me I know what's best."

"You ungrateful brat! How dare you insult the great Dumbledore!"

"I was just pointing out that it's foolish to give someone redemption if they don't want or deserve it. With the way things are you'll never truly stop him!"

"Enough!" A slap then echoed soon afterwards. "The great Albus Dumbledore is never wrong!"

"You're telling us that a prophecy is said that a child is going to defeat You-Know-Who and it has to do with a child being born at the end of July? It could mean anyone who was born at the end of July including me since I was born on the 31st! Plus my mother hasn't even given birth yet she isn't due within a month after July so there's no guarantee that she'll give birth early!"

As Harry listened to the voices he noticed a door that appeared before him. Curious he walked inside only to find himself in a nursery. "I know this place." He said as two figures appeared before him. One was a baby in a crib and the other was a young six year old boy. Harry looked at the six year old boy to see it was actually him. Just then screaming could be heard coming form outside the room as the younger Harry was calming down the baby in the crib telling him it would be okay and nothing bad would happen. Just then a man that looked like a snake walked in. "Voldemort." Harry said as he then asked himself. "How do I know that name?"

The man now known as Voldemort walked into the room looking at Harry. "Out of the way boy! I'm here for your brother! Be grateful I'm giving you a chance to live." He said.

The younger Harry just looked at Voldemort. "I'm not moving." He said.

Voldemort just gave a snarl. "I'll give you one last chance to move." He threatened.

Harry just stood there looking at him not budging one inch. "I want to ask you something." He said.

Voldemort had a feeling what it was that he wanted to ask him and said. "You're parents are still alive. I want them to live knowing that their savior is dead."

Harry just shook his head. "No not that." He said stunning the dark lord. "I want to know if Dumbledore knows who you are and if you two have a history? Do you?"

Voldemort just stared at the young boy confused and stunned why he was asking him this. "You're too young to wonder about such things and yet you do. Why?" He asked.

"Because I get the feeling Dumbledore knows a lot more about you than he lets on and when I try to ask him about it I just get dismissed as a young child who shouldn't meddle in adult affairs. I know I'm six but I'm smart for my age." Harry replied.

Voldemort just gave a small chuckle. "That sounds like him. Always thinking what is best not caring about what happens." He said.

"Another is I don't trust him. I told my mom and dad not to pick Peter as the secret keeper but they wouldn't listen to me because Dumbledore was the one who suggested it! I think he knew that traitorous rat was working for you!" Harry shouted.

Voldemort just gave a surprised look. He began to realize he was playing right into Dumbledore's hands and did not like it one bit! "I take it you have more suspicions about him do you not?" He asked only for Harry answered by nodding. "Tell me what they are!"

"The prophecy!" Harry shouted.

"You heard it?"

"Again they think I just a child and wouldn't understand but I did and I was five when he told to my mom and dad. I saw flaws in it that nobody else did!"

"What were they?" Voldemort asked.

"First of all it described someone who was born at the end of July it doesn't mean it can be a child! Then there's the fact that is sounds like a prophecy that can be avoided to begin with!"

"How so?" Voldemort asked curious since young Harry was pointing things he had not considered.

"You could of ignored it. If you did then there would be no way for it to come true!"

Voldemort realized that Harry was completely right but knew it was to late to turn back. "You are right. It is just like Albus to do this getting people to do his work for him when he should do it himself! He never listened to me always telling me he knew best!" He shouted.

Harry just watched how Voldemort was acting and came to a conclusion. "Is Dumbledore the reason you became a dark lord?" He asked.

Voldemort just stared at Harry. "I suppose you can say that." He said as he gave a small chuckle. "You remind me a lot of myself when I was younger. I can see a lot of myself and it impresses me. I am willing to spare your life because of this but I still must kill your brother since he was born on the last day of July. It's too late to turn back." He said.

Harry just gave a scoff. "Well I was born on the last day of July as well!" He shouted. "Besides Charles would not have been born if Dumbledore didn't do something to ensure that my mom went into labor early since he wasn't suppose to be born until after July! I don't know how he did it but I know he did!"

Voldemort just looked at Harry. "You think Dumbledore did something to ensure that your brother being born early?" He asked.

"Yes but I have no proof plus it's my word against the great Albus Dumbledore." Harry replied.

Voldemort just gave a sigh and looked at Harry. "I believe you and since I do I now consider your brother not a child of July." He said as he as he had his wand on Harry. "However you just admitted to being born on the last day of July so that makes you a possible threat. I am willing to spare your life though if you join me. I see a young wizard with a lot of potential who will never reach if Dumbledore has a say in it just like he did with me. Come with me and I will help you reach it."

"I'm sorry but no." Harry replied. "I'm not a killer or anything like you and I don't want to be either."

Voldemort just let out an upset sigh. "Very well. I respect your choice. Good bye young Potter." He said as his wand turned green and then shouted out. "Avada Kedavra!" A green beam then came out of his wand hitting young Harry in the head.

The older Harry just watched as the beam hit his younger self only for it to bounce back and strike down Voldemort turning him into ash. He watched as the backlash of the spell destroyed the room giving his brother a V shape scar on the side of his cheek while young Harry fell to the side of the crib. The older Harry just dropped to his knees again as the room faded away and he was back in the pitch black room. "I remember everything." He said. "How is this even possible that bastard made sure to erase and rewrote my memories as well as sealing up my magic! It's a miracle I had an access to a small part of it but I have no idea how I'm able to remember everything."

"We are the reason you are able to remember." A voice said.

Harry looked around to see where the voice came from but couldn't find it. "Who are you?" He asked.

"We do not yet have a name." The voice answered. "We have just been born and have not yet received a name."

Harry began to realize who he was talking to. "You're Carnage aren't you?" He asked.

"We are not our mother but her child."

"Child? How is that possible?"

"When Mother tried to drill into your head she hit something that was inside your head. It was like us but not."

"What do you mean?"

"It was not a symbiote like us but a soul like you have. It was not like the soul you have but a piece of one. It belonged to the one you called Voldemort."

Harry was shocked at what he heard. He had no idea that he had a piece of Voldemort's soul stuck in his head but he had a good feeling Dumbledore knew. He now knew why he had placed Harry with the Dursleys in hopes that he would kill himself. He wanted Harry to do his dirty work for him instead of doing it himself. "Please tell me how you were born."

"When Mother was drilling she was stopped by someone causing her to let you go but in the process a piece of us broke off from Mother and dropped into the hole she made. We did not want to be like Mother and had a chance to be our own self but as we went inside we saw your memories that you could remember. However we were curious about the memories you could not see and wanted to see what they were but we also found out something else as well."

"That most of my magic was sealed and blocked so I couldn't access it, right?"

"Yes, we knew if we wanted to see what you couldn't remember we would have to give you access to your magic."

"You undid everything that old bastard did including destroying the piece of Voldemort's soul?"

"Yes, we were curious about you. You are nothing like Mother and we find that intriguing. In fact after seeing everything in you we have decided that we want you to be our host."

Harry just stood there in shock at what the symbiote told him. He was going to turn himself in after he had killed the Dursleys but now that he remembered everything he didn't know what to do. "To be honest I have no clue what to do next." He said. "I was going to turn myself in for my crimes but now that I remember I have no clue what to do."

"We trust whatever you decide."

"Very well. You said you said you don't have a name right?"

"No we do not."

"Well I have a name in mind in case you want it. I think you may know what it is."

"Indeed we do." The symbiote replied. "And it is a name we will be honored to take."

Harry just gave a smirk as a dark shadow engulfed his body swallowing him whole. Harry soon opened his eyes to hear a bunch of voices shouting. He sat up to see a whole bunch of heroes there trying to battle Carnage and Carnage giving a huge speech how he can not be stopped. As Harry wondered what he could do to stop Carnage he heard the symbiotes voice inside him. 'Mother's weakness is loud sounds. She is also weak to fire but it would have to be a strong fire.' It said.

"A strong fire huh?" Harry said to himself as he then decided to try to access his magic. He focused for about a second until a fire ball formed in his hand and threw it at Carnage which then engulfed him in flames and screamed. "Shut up!" He then formed another fire ball in his hand as everyone looked at him.

Doctor Strange just stared at Harry. "I have some questions for you." He said only to be cut off by Harry.

"Which I will answer as soon as that monster is stopped." Harry responded as the flames began to die off of Carnage.

"It will take more powerful flames to stop us!" Carnage roared out as he then lunged at Harry.

Harry immediately threw the fire ball in his hand that then transformed into a huge fiery bird that hit Carnage sending him flying back. Harry just held his hand towards Carnage as the flames grew stronger causing the symbiote to shriek in pain. Harry then looked at the Avengers. "Do any of you have a loud sound you can use?" He asked.

Captain America looked at Iron Man. "Tony." He said.

"Way ahead of you Steve." Iron Man as he pointed his arm toward Carnage as his arm transformed into a giant cannon and blasted a huge sonic wave at him causing the symbiote to jump off of Kasady trying to get away. However it couldn't get far due to it still being on fire thanks to Harry. As it shrieked out in pain Black Widow and Hawkeye managed to contain the symbiote in a containment tube.

Kasady seeing that his symbiote had been caught tried to get away only to get punched in the face by Spider Man falling to the ground. "You're not going anywhere Kasady." He said as he webbed him to the ground.

With Carnage and Cletus Kasady captured the Avengers then turned their attention towards Harry. "I take it you have questions you want answered." He said as he gave a small laugh. "Well I guess there's no avoiding it." However before he could answer any question the last person Harry wanted to see showed up Albus Dumbledore.

EARLIER WITH DUMBLEDORE

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office earlier enjoying his lemon drops setting his plans for Charles Potter into motion when the trinkets he had monitoring Harry exploded. At first he thought Harry was dead which was about due. He always found Harry to be difficult when he had lived with him parents always questioning his judgment which he found insulting. He was the adult Harry was the child and children should always listen to adults. He knew what was best even if it meant the deaths of a few wizards. It was all for the greater good and he had no right to question it. Then the night came where Voldemort attacked Charles. He had no idea how Harry had survived he thought he would of protected his brother but he had a feeling he hid instead. After he declared Charles as the boy who lived Harry began yelling at him. Saying that it was his fault all of this happened. That he knew who Voldemort really was and was the cause of him becoming a dark lord. He had no idea how he knew this but quickly thought up a solution by saying the attack Voldemort made had affected his state of mind and that he would take Harry to a special hospital that would treat him and for the sake of the wizarding world it's best that they think Harry died protecting his brother instead of being corrupted by Voldemort.

He then took Harry back to his office and knocked him out so he could seal up his magic and erased and rewrote his memories. He had planned on placing Harry to live with Lily's sister knowing exactly what would happen to him only to discover the horcrux in the scar he received. Seeing this he had knew Harry had to die however Dumbledore did not want to kill him since he was not a killer and he couldn't ask someone to do it. That was when it hit him why not get Harry to kill himself. He knew if the Dursley pushed him in the right direction if he paid them well enough. However he did not count on Harry putting up a fight trying to get people to help him. Luckily thanks to his spy Arabella Figg reporting to him about what was going on and managed to get them to turn Harry away. Sure he may had to pay them and blackmail them into helping him no matter what their crime was but Harry had to die since it was for the greater good.

Curious about how Harry died he contacted Arabella Figg who then told him something shocking. That the Dursley were dead along with a whole bunch of people Harry had killed. She told them that the police were in the neighborhood asking about Harry since he was some kind of infamous serial killer that had been all over the news lately. The police had stated that he killed the Dursleys and was waiting at the park for the authorities to show up and arrest him. Dumbledore was shocked at the fact that Harry was somehow still alive and could not risk the chance of the wizarding world knowing he was alive. He knew he had to get to Harry before the authorities did and immediately teleported there.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Dumbledore just looked at Harry putting on his kind grandfather act. "Harry my boy I need you to come with me." He said in the nicest grandfatherly tone he could not noticing the people around. However that was cut short the moment the Punisher decided to ask a question.

"Who the hell is the Santa knock off?" He asked.

"That's what I would like to know as well Castle." Iron Man said as he looked at Dumbledore. "So who the hell are you Gandalf?"

Before Dumbledore could say anything he was punched in the face by Harry who roared out his name. "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" As Dumbledore was sent flying back a few feet Harry just glared at him in anger. "You have a lot of nerve showing yourself to me after what you did to me!" He shouted.

"So that's Dumbledore." Captain America said as he looked at the old man.

Dumbledore just looked at Harry not knowing that Harry actually remembered everything. "Harry my boy it's not nice to hit people for no reason." He said.

"Oh I had a reason you old bastard!" Harry snarled out.

"And what may that reason be?" Dumbledore asked.

"You erased my memories and sealed up my magic. Not to mention you left me with those monsters knowing what they do to me!" Harry screamed out.

Dumbledore just turned pale seeing that Harry fully remembered everything which should of been impossible. "Harry my boy now there's a perfectly good reason for what I did." He said only to be cut off by Doctor Strange.

"And what reason would that be Albus? What could be good about telling everyone that young Harry died defending his brother when the truth was that you threw him to people who hated what he was?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?! You shouldn't be here!" Dumbledore shouted out as he looked at Doctor Strange.

"You know him Strange?" Iron Man asked.

"We're acquainted but not friends. He feels that I do not deserve to be Sorcerer Supreme and should give it up but he fails to realize that it's not up to him." Strange replied as he then looked at Dumbledore. "And to answer your question Albus I'm here because some certain associates of ours found out about Harry and wanted me to check it out. I believe you know who I'm talking about."

"They had no right to involve you in my affairs let alone finding out information that was kept secret for a reason!" Dumbledore shouted out.

Doctor Strange just gave out an exhausted sigh. "Albus the whole world knows he's alive they found out today. In fact both worlds know who he is." He said.

"That's impossible! There's no way for the whole world to find this out!" Dumbledore shouted.

"Of course you would think that since your country refuses to progress with the rest of the world." Strange stated as he gave another sigh.

"Hold it Strange." Iron Man said. "Are you telling us this guy and the country he's from never heard of the internet?"

"No they have not Stark. In fact you could probably say they still live in the dark ages." Strange replied.

"Well it's official. I'm not interested in visiting his country anytime soon." Iron Man replied.

Harry just gave out a small laugh. "It figures Magical Britain never progressed because if it did then you would of arrived sooner to get me!" He shouted out as he then started crying. "Because of what you did I became a killer! I killed people because no one would help me!"

Dumbledore seeing this quickly saw this as a chance to get Harry to come with him. "Harry please come with me. I will help you redeem yourself so you can gave a second chance." He said.

Harry tears instantly went away as a scowl formed on his face." I can't believe it! You're still saying that crap! I told you before it's foolish to give someone a second chance when they don't want or deserve it! That's why you have so many death eaters running around because they just lie saying they learned the error of their ways only to commit their crimes again!" He shouted.

"Is that true Strange?" Captain America asked.

"Yes the laws of their country are completely unfair and as well as the corruption that runs through it's ministry." Strange replied.

Harry then pointed to Kasady. "Let me ask you something." He said to Dumbledore. "Would you give him a second chance if you know what he did? If you knew he was nothing but a crazed insane murderer who told me he once gave his doctor a look into his mind only for his doctor to turn into a cannibal and bite a guard's face?! Not to mention I think I once read that he threw a baby out of a window!"

Kasady just gave a sinister cackle hearing that. "Oh I remember that it was a shame the baby never became a stain on the pavement!" He laughed out. "You also forgot to mention the time I killed someone because I didn't like their name or the time I pushed a girl in front of a bus. Not to mention killing my family and I can't forget burning down the orphanage I grew up in!"

As Kasady continued telling the heinous acts he had committed Harry just gave a disturbed look and yelled out. "Will somebody shut him up!" Spider Man then shot a web over Kasady's mouth preventing him from saying another word. "Thank you." Harry said as he looked at Dumbledore. "After hearing all of that would you still give him a second chance?"

"Everyone deserves one Harry no matter what their crimes are." He said shocking the heroes and angering Harry.

"Did you even hear a word that animal said?! No you didn't because again you only hear what you want to hear!" Harry shouted out. "This is just like Peter all over again! I told you not to let him be our secret keeper but you didn't listen! You just said you knew what was best but you actually knew he was working for Voldemort didn't you?! You knew he would betray us and wanted it to happen didn't you?!"

"Harry now is not the time for this." Dumbledore said since he did not want Strange finding out about what he did.

"Now's the perfect time!" Harry screamed. "I had my suspicions about you which were confirmed when Voldemort attacked us that night!"

Strange just looked at Harry. "You talked to Voldemort that night?" He asked.

"Yeah I did and it was a very interesting talk." Harry replied.

"Could you tell me?" Strange asked.

"Depends who are you going to tell it to and how progress are they?"

"The MACUSA and they're very progressed." Strange replied.

"Very well." Harry said ignoring Dumbledore's protests. "I talked to him that night and asked him if Dumbledore knew who he was and if they had a history together. That got us talking for a little bit about how I didn't trust Dumbledore. How I suspected that Dumbledore knew that traitor Peter was working for him and about the prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Strange asked.

"Yeah there was a prophecy how someone born at the end of July would defeat the dark lord and that's why Voldemort was after my brother." Harry replied.

Dumbledore getting furious that Harry was telling these people something they should know about was about to pull out his wand only to get shot in the leg by the Punisher. "Don't even try it Grandpa." He said. "If you make one move towards the kid I'll shoot you in the chest."

Harry seeing this gave a small smirk and continued. "I explained to him the flaws I saw in it. How it said someone who was born at the end of July not a child and how it could of been avoided all together if he simply just ignored it. He was furious that he had been played by Dumbledore but knew it was too late to turn back and had to kill my brother but I pointed out that it could of meant me as well since we share the same birthday and also that I suspected Dumbledore of doing something to make sure my mother gave birth early since she wasn't due until after July!" Doctor Strange just narrowed his eyes toward Dumbledore who kept a calm face but was really seething inside. "When Voldemort heard that he believed me and said that he did not consider Charles a child of July but I was now a threat to him."

Doctor Strange just gave a stunned look as did Dumbledore. "Voldemort never attacked your brother that night?" He asked.

"No he didn't." Harry replied. "He gave me a choice join him since I guess he saw a lot of himself in me saying that I had a lot of potential in but would never reach it as long as Dumbledore had a say and he would help me reach it or die. I told him no. That I didn't want to be a killer or anything like him. Not that saying no to him matter." Harry gave an angry glare at Dumbledore and then continued. "He said he respected my choice and then used the killing curse on me yet somehow I survived he turned into a pile of ash.

Dumbledore just started muttering how that couldn't be true while Doctor Strange looked at Harry. "I believe you." He said. "But I'm curious why didn't you tell anyone about what happened?"

"Because I knew they wouldn't believe me!" Harry shouted. "I always tried pointing out stuff but was always dismissed because they saw me as a child plus who would take a child's word over the word of the great Albus Dumbledore?! They always told me that Dumbledore knows what's best and that he's never wrong! I knew they wouldn't listen so instead I confront him on all of it being his fault and how he made Voldemort into who he was!"

"Wait a minute you're saying that Dumbledore is the reason why Voldemort came to be?" Strange asked.

"I asked Voldemort that and he didn't deny it." Harry replied.

"What happened next?"

"Dumbledore then claimed that Voldemort had corrupted my mind and that he had to take me to a special hospital to help me but he actually took me back to his office to seal my magic and erased and rewrote my memories! After that he took me to that living hell while I thought my parents were dead. Although they might as well be seeing how they would take this old fuck's word first before anyone else! My life is over because of him! I became a killer because I had enough and no one was going to help me! I now have two choices either go with the old bastard who ruined my life and suffer at what ever he's got planned for me or turn myself over to you guys to face and face a lifetime in prison for my crimes. However knowing that old bastard he'll probably declare me the next dark lord which will only confirm the fact that he has a habit of making dark lords."

"You do have a third option." The Punisher said getting Harry's attention.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"You can continue doing the work you have been doing." The Punisher replied.

Harry just gave a stunned look. "You're saying continue being a killer?" He asked.

"You say killer but I think the more appropriate term is garbage man since you take out the trash when no one else will." The Punisher said. "You said it yourself how no one would help you so you had to help yourself and you did that by going after the people who were responsible for your suffering but you didn't just kill them and moved onto the next target. No you watched and gathered everything you could to prove why they deserved it. Not to mention some of them had hurt a lot of people and were still doing it. By killing them you saved those people from suffering at the hands of those scum. You may think badly of yourself but you shouldn't since you're doing something no one else will and stopping the people the law won't touch."

As the speech the Punisher just gave sunk into Harry's mind Doctor Strange just looked at Dumbledore. "I'm going to be telling everything I've learned today to the MACUSA." He said. "Because of your actions the super hero community will be filled in on the existence of the wizarding world. In fact the wizarding world knew this day but no one expected you would be the cause of it."

Dumbledore just looked at Doctor Strange. "Now there's no reason for them to learn of this is there?" He asked.

"Albus there's no getting out of it." Strange replied. "But one thing still has me curious. Why were you trying to get Harry to kill himself? You had a reason for it and I want to know. You wouldn't have put him through all of this torture for nothing so tell me."

"It's probably because he was trying to get rid of the piece of Voldemort's soul that was stuck in my head." Harry said shocking Doctor Strange.

Doctor Strange just glared at Dumbledore. "He has a horcrux in his head and you knew?! That was why you were trying to have him kill himself!" He shouted.

Before Dumbledore could make an excuse Captain America felt the need to point something out. "He said was Stephen. Past tense meaning it's not there anymore." He said.

Dumbledore just gave a shocked look. "That's impossible! The only way to get rid of a horcrux is to destroy it's container!" He shouted.

"Well it's gone now thanks to the new friend I made today." Harry said as a small smirk formed on his face. "In fact they would not have gotten rid of it if it wasn't for that animal trying to drill into my head." Spider Man just tensed up hearing Harry say that as Doctor Strange looked at him with his while using his magic. "In fact I guess you could say they share the same birthday as my former brother and me seeing how today is our birthday."

"Please don't tell me that-" Spider Man said only to be interrupted by Harry.

"Yeah I do." Harry said. "However they decided to make me their host and are allowing me to decide what happens. Also you should know they want nothing to do with their mother." Harry then looked at the Punisher. "I've decided to take your advice and continue my work."

The Avengers just looked at Harry as Dumbledore looked at Harry confused. "Who are you talking about Harry?" He asked.

Harry just looked at Dumbledore. "Allow me to introduce you to my new friend." He said as a black and green substance wrapped around his body making him look like a black suit Spider Man only he was mostly green. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. We are Retribution and we will not be locked up or forced into something we do not want! We will be free starting now!" Retribution then raised his hand and teleported away.

Dumbledore stood there shocked as did everyone else and planned to go after Harry only to be stopped by Doctor Strange. "You're not going after him Albus." He said.

"It is very important that I help Harry redeem himself for the greater good!" Dumbledore shouted.

Doctor Strange just looked at him not hiding the anger he was feeling. "Who's greater good Albus?! Whose?!" He shouted.

"Why the world's greater good." Dumbledore replied.

"That's funny I don't remember electing him to decide our world's fate." Iron Man remarked.

"No, you have done enough damage to him! I will be informing the MACUSA about everything that has happen! What you have done will be announce to the wizarding world!" Strange yelled.

Dumbledore knew he had to do damage control right away so he summoned his phoenix Fawkes to get him out of there. When he was gone the Captain America noticed the Punisher walking away. "Where are you going Castle?" He asked.

"I did what I needed to do so I don't see any reason to stay." The Punisher replied.

Captain America was about to throw his shield to stop him only for the Punisher to throw a hi tech flash grenade that blinded everyone. When it stopped they noticed he was gone. Captain America just gave a sigh as he looked at Doctor Strange. "I take it you know exactly what is going on?" He asked.

"Yes, I do and I'm pretty sure Fury does as well. The people who sent me told me that he was aware of them and hopefully he can explain everything to you." Strange replied.

"Give us a short version at least." Iron Man said.

"Very well Stark." Strange replied. "Short version is that wizards and witches exist and they live in a part of the world hidden from the rest. Harry happens to be from a very important family who's life was ruined thanks to the actions of one man."

The Avengers just took a moment to digest what they heard. "We have some question that you could at least answer." Captain America said.

"Very well ask what you need to." Strange replied.

"That kid said he had his magic sealed but for some reason it seemed he could use a small part of it why?" Captain America asked.

"Harry may have had his magic sealed by Albus but there's one thing he and the rest of Magical Britain don't consider. That's the fact that magic is a gift and a not something they can control. It decides who is worthy to use it and it probably made it where Harry could at least use a small part of it but made sure he couldn't use to much of it so Albus wouldn't know that he had access to it." Strange answered. "Anything else?"

"What's going to happen to the kid?" Iron Man asked. "I have a feeling Fury is going to want us to try and catch him but I also got a feeling that Gandalf is going to try to capture him as well for his own plans. I can't help but feel sorry for him and wonder what your friends are going to do."

Strange just gave a sigh. "It's a bit complicated." He said. "They can't exactly get involved since this matter sort of involves a terrorist that had been terrorizing the country that Harry originated from and they really don't want to get involved with the war going on here. Knowing Dumbledore he will try to influence the rest of the wizarding world into at least catching him since Harry told us really what happened that night. He's going to do whatever he can to get him under control and fix the mess he made into something he can work with."

"So he's basically a manipulator right?" Captain America asked.

"That's putting it mildly." Doctor Strange replied. "He has a reputation of using people as chess pawns. He has a bit of a reputation for some of the things he did and while he has done one good thing in the past there had been some questions on how he achieved it. Not to mention he carries a lot of political power. He's going to be using everything he can to get Harry into his hands. Frankly I'm glad Harry ran since he would of pulled something if Harry had turned himself into your custody."

"I sort of agree with you Strange but there's the fact that he has a symbiote now and you know that's not good." Iron Man said.

"About that, I used my magic to at least scan him and it's a lot different from the symbiotes I've seen." Strange said.

"Explain." Spider Man said.

"He told everyone that his symbiote got rid of the stuff Albus had placed on him. To be honest getting rid of that sort of stuff would take the work of someone like myself or a goblin healer and curse breaker but the symbiote had managed to do it. Unfortunately it is now bound to his wizard core basically becoming a part of him. In fact I don't think the normal weaknesses that symbiotes have with have any effect on him." Doctor Strange explained.

Everyone just remained silent at what they had heard. The fact that there may now be a symbiote with no weakness shocked them. Who knows what they would have to do if Harry decided to attack random people. Luckily he seemed like a rational person so they could only hoped he stayed that way. Doctor Strange soon took off leaving the Avengers by themselves until Fury showed up shortly after.

After Kasady and the Carnage symbiote were in Shield custody they explained everything that had happened. When they were finished Fury began to explain to them about the wizarding world and how corrupt Magical Britain was. They basically had no idea how to react to what they had heard. Fury then told them that Shield would handle the capture of Harry. He told them that there was really no choice since Harry could be a huge threat to Earth's safety. However they pretty much agreed that the only threat Harry could be to are people who cross him. They knew after meeting him that he was dealt a life that no one should of had and after everything that happened that today including the speech from the Punisher it only solidified his reason into continue being Retribution and it didn't look like anything would change that.

THE END

* * *

 **Well thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
